carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior: Rise of the Titan
Warrior: Rise of the Titan '''is a first series of Chapter V. Trivia & Discussions * In this series tells the aftermath of Tucson's Desolation. * The poster features T. Warrior & Navara and the Nissan Intl. Base. * In Episode 1 reveals that Everest is the reason why Fortuner fell off into a cliff. * In Episode 2 tells the past of T. Warrior and why he knew X-Trail. * X-Trail reappears on this series in a flashback. * The Mine explosion occurred during the Toyota Intl. Base destroyed. * In Episode 3, S.A & V.L along with Ch3r made a surprise reappearance in this series. * This is the first series featuring Strad as chapter-series regulars. Plot Synopsis Episode 1: Trap, Call & Response MU-X woke up hanging upside down with deadly spikes on the ground. He swings himself to reach City and woke him to tell that they are trapped. City woke up and realized he is hanging upside down too. MU-X make a way to escape the trap with him. He cut the rope first and quickly pierced his spear on the ground to land safely. He jumps away in a safe place. MU-X told City to be ready because he is about to cut his rope by throwing his spear. When the rope cuts, MU-X quickly grabs City by pushing away safely. After escaping the trap, City asks who is/are behind in this trap. Until they discovered a logo of '''Subaru marked on the ground along with trap name called "Hanging Nopes". MU-X & City are on the way to help fighting against the Doomsdeath but they saw Montero & Strad asking for help because Fortuner is in trouble. So they had no choice to help and take him to the hospital. Strad decided to stayed to tell D-Max that Fortuner is in trouble. Before Fortuner fell into a ravine, Land Cruiser & Everest seen being chase by ASX' Souls. Land Cruiser would not want to fight because he knows it is unstoppable and if they, it would such wasting of time according to him. They enter the cave to hide but again they spotted and chase again until they reach the end. Everest step backward but he slips activating his passive "Freezing Point". because of that, it affects the overhanging rock where Fortuner was clinging. 2 weeks ago, City thanked G. Corolla for the mission. Although, they failed to locate the hideout of Doomsdeath but he thinks it was successful. City back to his team but it seems Civic not want his return. "We are all thinking of you everyday because we have concerns in our leader but i think it's enough to suffer from this". Episode 2: Who is the Warrior? T. Warrior asks Navara why they would want to seek Ranger again, Navara says he gave hope to ponder his decision and yet he is not giving up until now. ASX reports that he saw a Nissan member died and he don't know who killed. When they asked, ASX reveals that it was X-Trail. "Do you know him?" STX asking to T.Warrior because he feels disappointed. "He is just one of my favorite student that I'd ever met" T. Warrior says launching to his story. "Who is the Warrior?". In a flashback, T. Warrior is in training with his student X-Trail. While they are in training, X-Trail still struggles in his weapons. T. Warrior thinks an alternative way to train his weapon properly. A worker calls him to sign a mining contract as he was a manager in their company. The other one gives his telephone ringing. It was Navara asking about to him. "You know what, I don't have time for this" T. Warrior says before the phone down. In his warehouse, T. Warrior is searching for some stuff that can help X-Trail to train his weapon. He found the "Drone Spawn Machinery" in which he abandoned it many years ago. He introduce it to X-Trail first before he used it. "This is kinda awesome!" X-Trail gladly says to him. One day, In the mine, T. Warrior is busy working with his workers. A worker rushed to him and say that there is something bad down the mine. Then suddenly exploded the mine out of nowhere, many workers died beneath. T. Warrior don't know what to do either he save his workers or run away. X-Trail saw him and trying to save but T. Warrior refused and say to save himself. A worker survivor pull X-Trail away from him to avoid the collapsed walls. T. Warrior's hand got crushed by a rock. T. Warrior wakes up in the aftermath of the mine explosion. He saw all the dead workers who tries to escape from the explosion. The police arrived and they say that the suspect got away. T. Warrior asks about the clues. "We're not sure sir but i think he is a Toyota member" police says answering about the clues. Now unemployed, He call Navara and accept what he wants. "I lost my job, I lost my mine, Everything. One day, I will figured it out who was the suspect in that explosion. Changes are about to begin" T. Warrior says to STX & Navara accepting to be their new boss. "We should take down the target first before we go there" Navara says to T. Warrior about their agreement. T. Warrior did not waste any more time wherein he leaves to find their target as fast as he can. Episode 3: A Wild-Wild West Countryside Ranger & Tucson were walking together towards to the CTC. Ranger asks if he is ready to say that he can be trusted. "I'm ready if they say that Doomsdeath can't be trusted anymore because I can live without them" Tucson says to Ranger about trusting him. While walking, Ch3r appears in front of them and he call Ranger that there is someone wants to talk to him. S.A & V.L arrived, "It's been a long time, Ranger. I'm glad that you are still alive because of that Reckoning but we're here to say goodbye because we are leaving" S.A says to Ranger before they leave. Ranger apologized for everything and he thinks that he disband his own group because of that Reckoning. S.A understands his situations because he is doing it for a revenge. Ranger thanked him before they leave along with Ch3r. When they leave, "Who the hell are they?" Tucson asks to Ranger. In the evening, Ranger & Tucson are nearly close to the town but there is someone watching them. Ranger saw it revealing that it was T. Warrior wherein he leaps out knocking Tucson out shutting the screen down. Deaths * At least 30 workers (Flashback)